


Fever dream

by Trainci



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Floor Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Goodnight, I need sleep, It's F/F/F/M/M/M but two of them aren't that into it, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, because my subconscious said so, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: I had a dream about a demon orgy and them training a human knight they captured to become a pet so I wanted to make a thing.So here, have my horny subconscious ideas.I tried to form a coherent story with what the dream gave me so bare with me, this was a lot of characters. I've never written an orgy before so this is good smut practice, I guess?
Kudos: 14





	Fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> Rip my brain. I've been so busy xD, but yes, here's this. This was harder than I thought it would be. I might be taking a small break soon just so I can kinda refill on my creative juices, ya know? 
> 
> Anyways, stick around till the end for a cookie! 🍪  
> Comments are always welcome. I read them even if I don't respond.

The room was humid like it always was. The air seemed to stick to the skin, and smelt of honey and sex, sweet and musky. Always leaving Cain's brain in a slight haze from how strong it was. It was delightful. 

He sat on his designated chair-- naked -- sitting with his hands on his thighs as he waited for his owners to get home. He could still remember the first time he came here, but he didn't want to. That time was irrelevant, and he was stupid to be disobey them. All that mattered now was taking one day at a time, and being good. 

Cain watched the door with an eagerness when he heard the rattling of the door knob. He smiled when he watched the five demons file in.. 

Melody, who had first taken him, walked in first, straight white hair that hung down to thighs and ruby red skin. A slender body in an outfit that left little to the imagination. 

There was Ravage, with the same white hair and ruby skin, but he was large and not an inch of him was without muscle. He wore nothing but black shorts, showing off his chest and abs. 

Lucy, who had porcelain white skin and charcoal colored hair. Her body was covered in strange black tattoo like markings, all over her arms, face, chest, and thighs. The only thing that wasn't black and white on her was her pink lips. She wore a simple black bra and panties. 

And Sirus, who looked almost like a normal human, if it weren't for the pointed tail swishing behind him. He wasn't muscled at all like Ravage. He had brown hair that was swept to the side and square glasses. Wearing navy blue shorts and a tank top, he was the most dressed out of all of them. 

And last there was Tana, dark brown skin and curly, thick white hair that was styled as an afro, and bangs that concealed her eyes completely. Her body was dotted with golden freckles, most prominent around her cheeks, shoulders and breasts. She was dressed in white lingerie that had tuffs of white fur on the straps and sides. 

Cain shifts nervously in his seat. "W-Welcome home.." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tana bounces up and down on Cain's hard cock, her hands playing with her breasts and she watches Cain whine and try to match her thrusts beneath her. They'd moved to the floor, far too excited and uncoordinated to balance on the chair. Her moans are low and sweet, biting her lip as she changes pace again to rocking her hips back and forth. 

"Mphn.. Does that feel good hun?" Tana purrs, giggling when all she gets is incoherent pleads of "Don't stop-" and "Yes mistress!" 

Tana smiles, leaning down to kiss him quickly, peaking him on the nose. 

Suddenly Cain can feel two new sets of hands, playing with his nipples and his neck. He moans while Melody and Ravage grope his body. Melody closes her hands around the sides of his neck and squeezes, making eye contact as she smiles. 

His head starts to feel fuzzy. Cain whines, he feels pressure building in his head. 

"Why don't you fuck his mouth, Rav? I'm sure he'd love that. Isn't that right, little toy?" 

Cain can't help but nod. He's sure he looks pathetic, but he can't care less. He wants them to use him until he can't take it anymore. His head is filled with a daze he can only describe as pure desire, and when Melody takes her hands off his throat, and the blood rushes back to his head, it only strengthens. 

Ravage grins, showing off sharp, shark like teeth. "Fuck. I think that's a damn great idea.."

Tana just laughs and starts picking up speed again. "Seems like little Cain here is quiet the pleaser, eh?"

Cain makes a noise but is shut up by Ravage slamming his cock into his mouth, and down his throat. It should have hurt, and he should have gagged, but he doesn't. It feels fucking amazing...

\---------------------  
Lucy and Sirus are off doing their own thing, far more busy watching and playing with each other than being apart of the actual group. 

"How come I've never seen you join in on one of these, Si? I mean I have before, it's pretty fun." Lucy says, playing with Sirus' hair as he lays in her lap. 

He shrugs. "Never been interested in group sex. Just not my thing. It's fun to watch I guess." 

"Jeez you sound so excited.." 

Sirus laughs. "I mean it's fun to watch them get messy and stuff, and I know I'm an incubus and I should like that stuff but I just find it...meh." 

Lucy's finger start to create small little braids in his hair. She kisses his forehead with an an exaggerated sound, "I get what you mean! Your hair is done, by the way." 

Sirus sits up and his fingers gently run along the braids, feeling them out before smiling. "Thank you. Very nice." 

They're brought out of their little chat by the sound of Tana getting close to orgasm, her voice getting breathy and high pitches as her legs tremble. 

It's about a minute before Tana slides off with a chuckle as Cain whines in protest, mouth still wrapped around Ravage's cock. Ravage groans as he thrusts into the human's mouth, warm and wet. 

"F-Fuck yeah. That's it.. Keep-- ahh.. Using your tongue--" 

Melody is touching herself, watching intently on Cain and Ravage as she muffles herself with her own fingers. Tana can't help but watch, and joins in with her demon friend a moment later, kissing her and moaning into her mouth. 

Sirus and Lucy can tell it'll be a while before there's peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like I could have done more with this, but it's been a bit sense I've posted anything, so here's this! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, have a cookie! 🍪
> 
> Comments are always welcome. I read them even if I don't respond!


End file.
